


Twin Suns, Never Fading

by patiently_yours



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patiently_yours/pseuds/patiently_yours
Summary: Post-ROTJ, a moment of reunion as Han and Leia are in the midst of a mission on Tatooine.





	Twin Suns, Never Fading

**Author's Note:**

> I can't resist the textures of snapshots, and what I long for more than a dozen Star Wars Stories is to see the post-OT moments of the New Republic being put together. 
> 
> There is also a tiny spoiler for Solo, so be warned!

His shoulder was firm beneath her lips and she pressed her nose into his neck, her favourite spot in all of the galaxy, the one place they’d not managed to take from her, not yet, not yet.

 _I was worried_ , she thought, but she swallowed the clinging words and tightened her hold on him instead, the language of touch one they both spoke when they couldn’t speak truth in any of their spoken languages. His stubble scraped against her cheek, counting the days since they’d managed to find any breath of peace, but she still couldn’t manage to let go.

“I’d hate to admit to being strangled by a woman, but if you don’t let me breathe, Sweetheart…” Han rasped.

“Shut up,” Leia demanded without moving her face, but she acquiesced by loosening her grip, just a fraction. “I was right. The Imperials were waiting up ahead.”

“I was right, too. I could outrun them.”

Leia pulled her head back then, letting go of Han just enough to fix him with a glare. 

“Oh, is that how you ended up lying half-buried in a sand dune? By outrunning them?”

“I said that I could outrun them. That didn’t account for the sloop. Tatooine craftsmanship just isn’t what it used to be.”

 _I told you to be careful_ , Leia thought in her bossiest tone, but at that moment she found blood smeared on his arm, and what came out was, “If you let them hurt you, I swear I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Fix them with one of your Jedi mind tricks? Make them spontaneously explode?”

“I much prefer a blaster, thank you,” Leia replied primly to keep Han from hearing how scared she’d been. “And I didn’t say I’d be going after _them_.”

Han raised his eyebrows and pointed at himself. “Me? Hey there, Princess, I’m not the one who insisted on trying to intercept the patrol before they reached Mos Eisley. If we’d have waited, the way I suggested-”

Leia shook her head, her anger dying as quickly as a sandstorm changes directions. 

“I don’t want to fight, Han. I was just…you are the most pigheaded, the most-”

“I know. I really am. But I’m fine. You don’t have to worry.”

Leia placed her hand on Han’s chest and focused on the small tear in the fabric of his shirt, right above his heart. It was small, yet so easily unraveled. And how much of the galaxy was the same?

“You’re my husband. I do have to worry. And I shouldn’t keep asking you to run these missions, not when they’re this dangerous.”

“You think I do it only for you?” Han asked, tilting Leia’s chin until she met his eyes again. “Sweetheart, while it is true that I’ll do anything for you, you’ve also known me for a long time. I don’t need a cause to chase after danger.”

“You don’t have to chase it at all. It always seems to come to you.”

Han smirked at her. “That’s how I got you.”

Leia rolled her eyes; she’d walked right into that one.

“But that doesn’t mean-”

Han gestured to the desert around them. 

“I signed on for this when I signed on for you. Hell, I signed on way before that, back when you were still trying to recruit me and thought I kept saying no. And I don’t know about you, Princess, but this is way better than where I thought my life was going, growing up. Back then I couldn’t get my hands on a speeder without being chased down by a dozen of Proxima’s lackeys. Now I can fly any ship I want. Well, nearly.”

“Don’t get cocky, Flyboy,” Leia admonished. But when he grinned down at her, his eyes twinkling reassuringly with mischief she couldn’t wait to see played out, she smiled back.

“Now what do you say we grab this code from the Imperials and blast off this planet? I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait to see the fresher on the Falcon. There’s something about this place that leaves me wanting a long, cool shower.”

Leia nodded and let go of her husband, letting him swing into the driver’s seat of the land speeder she’d commandeered when his comm link had gone silent in the sandstorm. She lowered herself into the passenger seat and strapped herself in; she’d known Han Solo long enough to know that with him, it was always going to be a bumpy ride.

They sped through the canyons as the twin suns of Tatooine sank into the horizon, and as the kilometers zipped past, the breeze, the colourful sky, and Han’s hand on her knee managed to lull Leia into a temporary sense of peace. That is, until-

“What do you think of the name Sandy?”

Leia jerked upright, reaching to push Han’s hand off of her knee.

“For a child?” She managed to choke. 

“No, for a pet. I thought, when we got back to Coruscant, we might look into getting a fish. A fish called Sandy, you have to admit that there’s something poetic about that. And it would drive the Kid crazy. He’d think we were making fun of him.”

Leia shook her head as her heartbeat slowed from a gallop to a canter. Han’s hand climbed from her knee up her thigh, and she didn’t know whether to bat it away or to moan.

You never really knew what you were going to get with this man. But a long time ago it had been decided for her - wherever he was, however infuriating he was being, within his reach she found home.


End file.
